Daddy
by TragicGuardian
Summary: Johnny and Ponyboy meet up six years after the 'church incident'. Johnny has something to tell him. He has a big secret.. Rated: Mature for later chapters. Cursing, controversial/adult themes. To-be songfic


Characters: Johnny Cade, Ponyboy Curtis, and eventually Mr and Mrs Cade.

Rating: Mature for later chapters

Summary: Johnny and Pony meet up six years after the incident at the church. Johnny has to leave town, and maybe even the state, forever. But why?

Extra Info: Johnny is alive. He went into a coma during his hospital visit after the church incident but survived. Also, this is somewhat a song fic to the song Daddy by KoRn/Jonathan Davis

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outisders, any of it's characters. I don't own the song 'Daddy' by KoRn. Also, I don't mean any disrespect by applying Jonathan Davis' song to a fanfiction.

* * *

A weary Johnny Cade, now twenty two years old, sat in anticipation at the diner booth. He played with the cup of coffee in front of him while he glanced out the window, his dark eyes looking back and forth. His senses perked when he finally saw the small red pick-up pull in. Johnny shifted and he looked ahead of him, to his left, then back out the window. A man wearing blue jeans, worn black boots, a wifebeater, and a thin jacket thrown over one shoulder stepped out of the truck and looked around, heading towards the entrance. The bell hanging over the door rang and Johnny craned his neck to watch the man walk in. "Hey Pony.." Johnny's voice came out quiet as always as he stood up to greet him. "Jeez Johnny, how ya been?" A cold breeze followed Pony in as he put an arm around his old friend in an embrace.

The two hadn't seen each other in a few years. Johnny had left, or more like been chased out of, his house at age eighteen. Since then, he'd been living in neighboring towns in odd places with odd people and working hard for dirt pay. Ponyboy had stayed more local, helping Darry with his business. He planned on moving out of that town one day once his brother didn't need his help anymore, but he was content with his current situation.

"I been..fine. Working, you know..the usual. How's things with you?" They both sat down in the booth across from each other. "I've been working too, with Darry actually. Not much besides that..gonna save up to move outta here one day." Pony looked down at the table and fiddled with his keys a bit before glancing back up at Johnny. "So what did you want to talk about bud? Got something on your mind?" Johnny was avoiding his friends eyes, instead diverting them and concentrating on the coffee ring on the table in front of him. Pony leaned forward, a look of concern across his face. "Johnny, you can tell me. Did something happen?" He snagged a quick glance around them, as if to make sure no one was listening. After a moment more of stony silence, and watching his friend sitting there with a disturbed look in his eye, he spoke again. "Johnny.." Pony reached across the table and touched his hand to Johnny's arm. "Don't touch me!" The dark-eyed man spoke with a quickness in his voice as he yanked his arm away. His reaction caused Pony to recoil and stare at his friend, dumbfounded. Johnny covered his face with his hands and a small sound came from his throat. "..Sorry Pone…sorry. I-.." He removed his hands from his wet, red eyes and forced himself to look at Pony. "I-I'm moving away. I got to leave real soon, I can't stay here. I just…I just figured I'd let you know first before I did." His brown eyes kept dodging Pony's. "Oh.." The younger man finally spoke up after taking it in. "Well, you don't have to worry about telling me stuff like that, Johnnycakes, it's not a big deal." He was trying to figure out exactly what his friend was talking about. For some reason, that last comment seemed to put Johnny over the edge and he let out a sob, lowering his head and covering his mouth with his hand. "It's not just that, Pony.." The words came out shaky and with a lot of effort. His eyes kept blinking, trying to hold back tears, and looked around at everything except Ponyboy. "My..my.." His chest hitched as he tried to calm down, pushing a hand through his dark hair. "My dad died. I read it in the p-paper." Johnny's face had a look of sheer sorrow and devastation, like someone had just killed his pet puppy in front of him. He was leaning down on the table now, an arm partially covering his face and he sobbed, trying to keep his sudden emotions under control as best as he could. "I'm…so sorry. Don't cry Johnny…" Pony whispered, getting up and sliding in the seat next to his distraught friend. He put an arm around his, which wasn't refused this time. Pony rubbed up and down on Johnny's shoulder and sat there quietly. _"Wow, he's sure taking this hard. I know he loved the man, but you'd think after all he gone done to him.." _A waitress stopped by to ask if they needed anything, and Pony politely shook his head 'no' and she promptly sauntered off. "Wanna go for a ride Johnny?" After a moment, he sobbing male got up without a word walked with Pony's arm still over his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's just sort of the introduction. There will only be one, maybe two, more chapters after this. The next part will actually have the lyrics aspect of the fic in it. The next part will also reveal a secret from Johnny's past, which always works into why he is so upset right now in the fic. That's it for now, reviews would be nice :3


End file.
